Time to Go (episode)
Time To Go is the Fourty Seventh episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the Eigth episode of Season 4. Plot *Lamar The Wheelman (James Gandolfini) is concerend about working too much and then he exits his house and then goes to the building that says 19 Meeker Ave and then he walks in. In the 19 Meeker Ave Building Lamar goes to talk with Millie (Lorraine Bracco) and then he talks with Melissa (Edie Falco) and then Millie and Melissa says head upstairs to attend the meeting and then he goes in the meeting room and then Braden (Michael Imperioli) goes to open the door for Lamar and then he goes in. During a meeting Braden says good morning today welcome to the meeting today and then he talks with Gregory (Steven Van Zandt), Bob (Tony Sirico), George (Robert Iler), Barbara (Drea de Matteo), Liz (Aida Turturro), Kai (Federico Castelluccio) and Ben Archer (John Ventimiglia) who knows how attendance can be made for Braden and then they look, learn and listen and then Braden says I know your here today and it's good for you to be here and thank you for coming here and then they both leave the meeting. Lamar tells Bob, Gregory, Braden, George, Barbara, Liz, Kai and Ben Archer to be out there and make sure to get going before it's too late and then he tells Millie and Melissa that I will say bye and thank you and then they leave all together and then they move together. Lamar goes to Value Valet Parking on 256 Mt Olivet Ave and then he tells Johnny McGraw Lee (Joe Pantoliano) that no information was collected because of the mob job and then Lamar tells Johnny McGraw Lee that words stay to yourself and then Johnny McGraw Lee says okay then Lamar and then Lamar leaves Johnny McGraw Lee alone and then he returns to his car and leaves. Lamar heads to Spring Street Motel and then he knows that Vickki (Leslie Bega) who is Johnny's girlfriend and a friend of Mobster Lamar The Wheelman who is a female felon mobster and then she tells Lamar that the control was not right and then Lamar tells Viccki that this is the worst and wrong idea. Lamar leaves while Viccki watches over herself and then he leaves Spring St Motel. Lamar goes to 25 Haynes Ave to check it out and then Carmela (Frances Esemplare) who is a cartel hitman working on the job right now and then Lamar tells Carmela not to do anything that may happen to you and then Lamar tells Carmela you do your job and I gotta go. Lamar goes to 519 Irvine Turner Blvd for the breakthrough. *Lamar knows that Brandon (Matthew Del Negro) has arrived for the breakthrough and then Brandon tells Lamar to get your own set and then Lamar gets his own set and then hands it over to Brandon and then Lamar tells Brandon that I will see you later and then Brandon watches over. Lamar goes to 315 Hawthorne Ave to know this and then he arrives and then he knows that Little Kylo Griffon (Carl Capotorto) is going to take a breakthrough for Lamar and then Lamar tells Little Kylo Griffon to listen and not to wonder off to NY ever and then Little Kylo Griffon tells Lamar okay and then Lamar tells Little Kylo Griffon to stay where you are and then Lamar drives and leaves Little Kylo Griffon. Lamar goes to 987 Clinton Ave and then he knows that he is going to a red building on 30 Linden Ave and then he knows that Daphne Rooker (Sharon Angela) has arrived to influence the mob behavior and then a group of thugs arrive and then Lamar kills them and then he keeps Daphne Rooker alive. Lamar goes to ACME Stamp Works and then he walks inside and then he knows that Ben (Dan Grimaldi) is working here and then Lamar tells Ben make sure not to mess with any tools and then Father Omar (Paul Schulze) goes to tell Ben about this topic and then he tells Ben not to play around with our merchandises because they can break and then Ben tells him okay Father Omar and then he looks around and then Lamar tells Father Omar this is leading me to consequences and then a henchman bodyguard named Horton Sigler (Anthony Patellis) who is trafficking Lamar and then Lamar fights Horton Sigler and then he shoots and kills Horton Sigler and then he knows that the Bodyguards have arrived and then Lamar shoots and kills them and then Lamar leaves Ben and Father Omar inside the ACME Stamps and then exits. Lamar leaves and then he goes to Vauxhill Road and then he knows that a fellow gangster named Sharon Sigler (Charlotte Colavin) who is a serial killer herself and then Lamar tells Sharon Sigler to stand back and then she has AIDS amd then she dies from AIDS herself and then Lamar leaves Sharon Sigler dead on the ground and then Ben arrives and then searches the body of Sharon Sigler while Lamar leaves Vauxhill Road himself while leaving. *Lamar goes to Family Dollar and then goes inside and then he is approached by Serbian gangsters and then Lamar shoots and kills them and then he know that it was a serbian gangster named Joni (Murielle Arden) and then Lamar fights Joni and then he throws Joni on the ground and then Lamar kills Joni who is a serbian gangster and then he knows that Willy Frank (David Margulies) goes to work as a pharmacy employee at Family Dollar and then he grabs a hold of Lamar to listen and then Lamar grabs a hold of Willy Frank and then tells him not to ever touch me like that again and then Lamar holds Willy Frank responsible for grabbing him. Lamar reunites with art dealer Eva (Anna Berger) and Diddi Diego (Fran Anthony) who can monitor things and then they can be serbian gangsters and then Lamar tells them what why and then Lamar gives them things responsible for themselves. Lamar knows that Rebecca Yates (Candy Trabuco) wants to vow and kill Lamar and then Rebecca Yates tells Lamar yeah and then Lamar fights Rebecca Yates and then he shoots and kills Rebecca Yates and then leaves her on the ground. Lamar knows that Robby (Max Casella) opens the door in the pharmacy and then he tells Lamar to get abused and then Lamar slams the door in Robby's face and then Robby is injured and hurt but he still survives the door slam in his face and then Lamar fights Robby and then Robby says come back here Lamar and then Lamar refuses and then he walks away and leaves. He goes outside and then he knows that a Serbian surfer named Joseph Young (Dennis Carig) who is a Serbian gang associate and then Lamar knows that he is going to attack him and then Lamar fights Joseph Young and then Joseph Young is defeated and then he is alive and then he has the flu and then he dies from the flu himself and then Lamar leaves Joseph Young dead on the ground. Lamar goes to Nick's Drugstore and then he walks inside. Lamar knows that Uncle Nick (Nino DelDuco) who is a drug abusive customer at Nick's Drugs and then he knows that Lamar is going to pay for that one and then Lamar fights Uncle Nick and then he kills him once again and then he gets out of Nick's Drugs and then leaves indepently himself in a way that makes him leave. *Lamar knows that Daryl (Modi) is making his way to Game Stop and then Lamar follows Daryl inside and then Daryl wants to target Lamar and then Lamar shoots and kills Daryl and then Mindy (Manon Haliburton) is a mob trainor and then she goes to work at Game Stop and looks for games and then Lamar knows that he is getting a game about the Legend of Braden and then it is cancelled and then Jenny (Heidi Dippold) and then Lamar tells Jenny not to do anything and then he escapes Jenny immediatley because he is going to be killed by her and then Lamar drives away from Jenny leaving her behind. Lamar goes to One Stop Grocery and then he goes inside and then he closes the door behind him and then locks it up. Lamar knows that Miss Rite (Tone Christensen) is abusing Lamar on purpose and then Lamar knows that Miss Rite has ovarian cancer and then she dies from it and then Lamar knows that a gang member named Jacklyn (Roberta Wallach) is arming Lamar with a gun and then Lamar shoots and kills Jacklyn and then Lamar has a group of thugs and then he shoots and kills them inside and then Lamar goes inside the restroom. In the restroom Lamar knows that Travis (Jordan Gelber) has broke inside and then Lamar fights Travis and then Travis tells Lamar stand back or I will knock you out and then Lamar shoots Travis killing him in the restroom and then Lamar washes his hands before he leaves the restroom and then he exits the restroom and knows that a tall gang member named Charlie (Joe Narciso) has arrived to betray Lamar and then Lamar fights Charlie and then Lamar punches Charlie in the face and then Charlie has natural causes and then he dies from it and then leaves One Stop Grocery. Lamar goes to Rita's in Belleville and then he knows that a student named Bill (Rufus Reed) who is 11 years old goes to tell Lamar the exact question and then Lamar tells Bill I am doing good and Bill says good. *Lamar and Bill goes into Rita's ice cream shop and then he tells Bill to sit down and then Bill sits down waiting and then Lamar knows that Bart (Sam Guncler), Bernice (Marianna Paolo), Bonnie (Maria Bartiromo), Glenn (Mario Batali), Sallah (Ephraim Benton) and Vera (Kathleen Wilce) talks and then Bart, Bernice, Bonnie, Glenn and Sallah tries to kill Lamar and then Lamar kills Bart, Bernice, Bonnie, Glenn and Sallah and then he keeps Vera alive. Lamar tells Vera to go to Bill and then Vera and Bill escape together. Lamar goes to 225 Garden Ave to meet Kai and his father Eric (Eric Bogosian) who is a incident and dealer and then Lamar tells Kai and Eric to know the way around and then Eric knows that he has cancer and then he dies from cancer. Lamar takes Kai to Lukoil Gas Station on 398 S Franklin Ave and then Kai tells Lamar see you later and then he drives to the Red Building on 168 Chestnut Street to know that Johnny McGraw Lee is here and then Johnny McGraw Lee tells Lamar you got here today and then he tells him it's good I'm here and I know it is and I'm happy to hear about it. Deaths *Thugs. *Bodyguards. *Horton Sigler. *Sharon Sigler. *Joni. *Rebecca Yates. *Joseph Young. *Uncle Nick. *Daryl. *Miss Rite. *Jacklyn. *Travis. *Charlie. *Bart. *Bernice. *Bonnie. *Glenn. *Sallah. *Eric.